


Unrequited

by tasteoftheforbidden



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Friendship, Izumo is frustrated, Jealousy, Multi, Rin is clueless, Shima is entertained, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: She was the first one who acknowledged him after he was revealed to be Satan's son. She was the only one brave enough to sit with him, talk with him, actually be friends with him. But the moment everyone started accepting him, she seemed insignificant. Cast aside. Forgotten.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Okumura Rin, Kamiki Izumo/Shima Renzou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Shiemi-chan!"

"Ohayou Shiemi!"

"Shiemi-chan, is it me are you getting more and more beautiful each day?"

"Oi, Shiemi!"

Izumo shifted her gaze to the buxom blonde in the middle of the circle of hormonal teenage boys. Bon. Shima. Konekomaru. None of them were an exception. Blinking, Izumo turned her attention to the last member who completed the unofficial Shiemi fan club. Who else would it be but Rin Okumura, Satan's son and the brother of the Exorcist prodigy, Yukio Okumura. Raising an eyebrow at the obvious blush on the idiot's face, it didn't need a genius to put things together. The demon boy was head over heels for the beautiful Yamato Nadeshiko.

Sighing, Izumo bowed down to look at the already forgotten book on her desk. She wanted to finish memorizing the next 10 chapters of the book of Solomon before class started but the noise was simply too distracting. Weird. Nothing was ever able to distract her when it came to studying. Massaging her forehead, she made a clicking sound with her tongue. Just what was it that got her so irritated these days?

Looking back at the source of her discomfort, she snorted. There was an evident imbalance in the seating arrangements. The right side of the room housed all students with Shiemi, of course, staying in the middle; while she remained seated alone on the left most corner of the front row. Come to think of it, the little boy with the puppets seemed to be absent for the day. What was his name again?

Directing her attention back to the board, she decided it wasn't worth her time to think about such trivialities. And as if the universe understood her wish, Okumura-sensei suddenly stepped into the room to begin his lecture. Sighing, Izumo took out her notebook and pen. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

"Oh my, Kamiki-san, it's not like you at all to forget a verse!"

"Kamiki-san, is there something wrong? Your aim is off. You can't even hit the target board."

"Your form is horrible Kamiki. Hold your sword upright and bend your knees! What's gotten into you?"

"I must say Kamiki-san, I am surprised. You made such easy mistakes, exchanging the names of plants with a few similarities."

Izumo splashed her face with ice cold water. She leaned on the tiles of the outdoor faucet, too exhausted to care if they were clean enough for her taste. She tripped more than she could count today trying to outrun the stupid leaper their PE instructor insisted was a low level demon. She bit her lip to stop herself from shouting in frustration. What the hell was wrong with her? This week was filled with nothing but failure! She couldn't concentrate in class, she couldn't remember things she was sure she memorized by heart, she couldn't perform physical activities perfectly, and she didn't even know why.

Why was she so frustrated? Why did she feel so low and empty and exhausted? Feeling a hot trickle of water drop from her right eye, she opened the faucet once more in full blast and placed the back of her head directly under it. Great. Now she was crying and she didn't know why.

Forcing her eyes shut, she fought the onslaught of tears. She would not cry, especially when she didn't even know the reason. Hearing a muffled voice blocked by the sound of rushing water, Izumo lifted her head up. "What?"

"I said, are you all right?" Came the voice robotically, repeating every word clearly but monotonously.

Blinking, Izumo stared at the seemingly indifferent form of Rin Okumura standing about a good three meters away. He was still dressed in his PE uniform that matched perfectly with hers.

Seconds passed but Izumo failed to provide a reply. She simply stared at the demon exorcist like he had grown another head. Raising an eyebrow in impatience, Rin let out a frustrated grunt as he closed the space between them into a meager two feet. "Oi! I asked you a question!"

Blinking once more to snap herself out of her reverie, Izumo narrowed her eyebrows as she placed a hand on her hip. "How can you expect someone to answer a question asked so rudely?"

Chopping his right hand to the side, Rin answered but with equal fervor. "I didn't ask it rudely! I only reacted like this since you ignored the question!"

Turning her attention back to the faucet, Izumo turned the knob to stop the rushing water. And as if she didn't hear anything, she began to walk away.

Rin felt the blood rush to his face. Running towards the cold blooded girl, he roughly pulled at her arm to turn her around. "Hey! What the hell's wrong with you? I asked you a question! The least you can do is answer!"

Rin felt his anger slowly dissipate at the lack of response from the supposed feisty woman. She was looking down the ground and her bangs prevented him from seeing her face. "H-Hey…" His voice began, this time quiet and a little unsure. "Seriously. What's-"

"Why do you care?" Came Izumo's silent, icy response. "Why do you even care?"

Rin was about to yell at her once again for being a cold bitch but what she said next caught him off guard.

"If you can give me a good answer to that, then maybe I can tell you." Her voice remained silent and she still refused to look him in the eye. Pulling at her arm, she wished he would understand that all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Friends." Rin paused, considering his words carefully. "It's because we're friends, aren't we?"

Izumo stopped trying to free herself from his hold for a second. That was certainly something she didn't expect. It would be a lie if she said it didn't take her by surprise. The odd thing was, his reply only made her feel sadder. More empty and alone. Again, she didn't know why. Didn't she always want to have more friends? Wasn't this fulfilling her wish? So why, instead of smiling, did she feel like crying?

"Kamiki." Came his demanding tone. "Just tell me whatever's bothering you all right?"

Taking in a deep breath, Izumo did her best to steady her voice and fight her tears. She would not cry. Not in front of Rin. Not again. "It's nothing Okumura. Nothing you should concern yourself about."

Pulling at her arm with a force much stronger than necessary, Izumo turned around in a rush to leave.

"Kamiki!" Rin yelled exasperated in an effort to stop the Byakko tamer's retreating form, but to no avail. Being the stubborn person that he was, Rin let out another grunt of frustration as he began to follow Izumo's footsteps.

"You tell me it's nothing then you walk away! Where's the logic in that?" Rin began as he was slowly closing in on Izumo.

Snapping her head back to look at her pursuer, Izumo narrowed her eyes and yelled in annoyance. "It is every bit logical! Stop following me idiot! Leave me alone!"

"And you go back to that pathetic statement! Saying 'leave me alone' when what you really want to say is the opposite!" Rin yelled back as he quickened in steps. Izumo seemed to have increased her pace.

"Shut up! What do you know about me? Stop following me!" Izumo yelled further as she broke into a run through the forest grounds of the school.

"Stop bottling things up! You can't always solve problems by yourself idiot!" Rin yelled in response as he too broke into a run.

Izumo bit her lip as she ran faster. She couldn't afford to give a reply now. Her voice would break, she was sure of it. After all, she could no longer stop her tears from falling. All she had left was to prevent Rin from seeing her in such a pathetic state once again.

"Kamiki!" Rin yelled once more. He was closer. Much closer. She could hear his voice clearly now.

Sensing a hand grasp her forearm, Izumo felt her body being turned around forcefully. Bowing her head as a last minute attempt to hide her shame, the momentum of the pull made her collide onto her pursuer's body. Realizing that Rin was about to make her face him, she held onto his shirt tightly and hid her face on his chest, just below the crook of his neck.

"K-Kamiki." Rin stuttered after realizing the compromising position they were in. If anyone saw them, it was easy to misunderstand what they were doing.

"Don't look at me!" She demanded when she felt him tilting his head down to her.

"What the heck is-"

"Just don't!" She persisted.

Rin froze when he heard her voice crack. Could she be? "H-Hey... Are you-"

"No! I'm not!" Izumo's tone went back to being harsh and demanding, but the shakiness of her response only concluded Rin's suspicions further. "I already told you there's nothing wrong! Why do you…" She paused to allow a quick intake of breath. "Why do you keep on asking!"

Swallowing a lump on his throat, Rin placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"I said don't look at me!"

"I-I won't!" Came Rin's anxious voice.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Rin slowly and awkwardly placed a hand on Izumo's upper back and rubbed it up and down gently. He froze immediately when he realized it only made her cry harder. "K-Kamiki…"

Taking in a couple of forced breaths to calm herself down, Izumo tightened her hold on the demon boy's shirt. "Close your eyes." Came her shaky but resolute voice.

"What?"

"Just do it." She demanded. "Once you close your eyes, turn around, then count to ten."

"What the heck-"

"Take one step forward for every second you count."

Rin looked down in disbelief at the bowed head of the woman who, despite her sorry state, had enough courage left to order him around. "Why the hell would I-"

"Just do it!" Izumo persisted. "I'll tell you everything after…"

Making a clicking sound with his mouth, Rin closed his eyes. "Fine." There was no point in arguing with this woman. "My eyes are closed. Now let go of my shirt so I can turn around."

Sensing Kamiki nod her head in understanding, Rin felt her hands slowly release their hold on his shirt. Turning around, Rin counted to ten, taking a step forward after each number.

"8… 9… 10! Now tell me!" Turning around, Rin pointed a finger towards where Kamiki stood. To his surprise, the only thing that greeted him was a small green frog. It even had the audacity to mock him by croaking before leaping out of the scene. He couldn't believe it. She left him alone! "B-But… But…" He got owned. It was a set up.

"Damn that idiot!"

* * *

Kamiki fell to her knees in exhaustion. She didn't know how long she was running or how far she'd gotten; but she was sure she had lost her pursuer.

Izumo closed her eyes as she turned to lie on her side. The grass was softer than she expected. The after effects of running for what seemed like hours were beginning to weigh her down.

Opening her eyes slightly, Izumo gazed at a daffodil standing brightly just a few centimeters from her nose. Fragile, Kamiki thought. It reminded her of Shiemi Moriyama – the perfect damsel in distress for the perfect knight in shining armor. She laughed quietly but bitterly. True, she hated the seemingly innocent girl. She frowned. No, hate was too strong a word. She simply didn't like her. Shiemi Moriyama was too weak willed, too girly, too pathetic. Sure she had her strong points but overall, she made women seem weak. And Izumo despised that.

Blowing a strong gust of wind out of her mouth, Izumo watched as the daffodil crumbled into smaller, more fragile pieces. Rolling to her back, she smiled to herself bitterly. "Who are you kidding Izumo Kamiki. That's not the real reason why and you know it."

Why else would she feel that way towards the voluptuous blonde princess? She had everything Izumo would have wanted. Attention, friends… People simply get drawn to her without her trying. But of course, she wouldn't have been bothered that much if only… She paused. She still couldn't bring herself to admit something she knew deep down.

Izumo slowly shook her head. "Ever since that day… Ever since that day."

_"Put that on then hurry up and go!"_

_"Hey! You're actually nice, aren't you? You even washed it for me!"_

Letting out another bitter chuckle, Izumo closed her eyes in defeat. "How stupid Izumo Kamiki. Really pathetic." Honestly. When did she sink so low?

Turning to her side once more, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by jealously and bitterness. She was the first one who acknowledged Rin after he was revealed to be Satan's son! She was the only one brave enough to sit with him, talk with him, actually be friends with him. But the moment everyone started accepting him, she seemed… insignificant. Cast aside. Forgotten.

Sighing again, Izumo clicked her tongue. "That's not true and you know it."

She wasn't insignificant, cast aside or forgotten. But then again, it wasn't the kind of attention she wanted. Why did Rin only notice her during her worst times? Why couldn't he understand what she… What she actually felt for him?

Izumo frowned. It wasn't Rin's fault. After all, whenever he was around, she wouldn't talk to him, let alone notice him. Whenever he would try to converse with her, she would make it seem as if she wasn't interested or that he simply was too stupid to be answered by someone of her caliber.

Bolting up into a sitting position, Izumo let out a frustrated growl. "When he's not around, I want him there. But if he is, I want him gone! When he talks to me, I ignore him. But when he doesn't I get annoyed! When he…" She paused, feeling a blush crawl to her face. "When he shows he cares, I wish he wouldn't. But when he doesn't notice, I… I get really… hurt."

Cradling her face in both hands, she let out an exasperated sigh. "What is wrong with me? Have I gone mad?"

Standing up forcefully, Izumo slapped both sides of her face. "I'll say this only once!" Putting both her balled hands to her sides, she inhaled deeply before shouting at no one in particular. "Rin Okumura, I love you! IDIOT!"

Running once more without a specific destination in mind, Izumo felt lighter. Weeks and weeks of denial were getting her nowhere. Even though she was sure she could never say those words to him, at least she was able to shout it out in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Jumping down from a tree, Rin stood up slowly, slightly disoriented. Falling backwards onto the tree's trunk, Rin glided downward causing his sword to be bunched awkwardly to his side. Glancing at Kamiki Izumo's retreating back, he shook his head in disbelief. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?


	2. Chapter 2

Izumo stood in front of the classroom's door awkwardly, debating whether she should go in or call in sick. After admitting to herself… that, she wasn't sure she could trust herself to remain indifferent if he would talk to her. Letting out a sharp breath, she slapped herself forcefully on the cheeks with both hands. It's not like he knew anything! She was being stupid. She could simply ignore him throughout class. She's done it before, she could do it again. Besides, ignoring him completely wouldn't be new to anyone. It was the natural flow of her relationship with him. She cringed at the word. As if they had any form of relationship to begin with.

Placing her hand on the knob, Izumo couldn't help but recall the events of the previous day. What if he would pester her about it? What if he would nag her and follow her all over the place just like yesterday? She blushed a million shades of red. No! She would die of embarrassment!

Rethinking her decision, Izumo let go of the knob once again. After tricking Rin into leaving her alone yesterday, she ran and ran and ran until she realized she had circled the entire school grounds. Twice. Getting home late, exhausted, and hungry, she chose to miss dinner to avoid the small risk of seeing the bane of her existence. Settling for a long hot soak in the tub, she ended the day with an uncomfortable sleepless night.

Balling her hands into fists, she gathered up all her courage and reach for the knob. "Izumo Kamiki. Get. Your act. Together." She muttered between clenched teeth. She was acting stupid. She was strong, smart and independent! She was better than this! Better than acting like an idiotic love struck school girl. She could do this. She would do this! She would… Izumo sighed and let go of the knob once again. Who was she kidding?

Giving the door a look of exhaustion, Izumo turned around to leave only to hit her nose onto something hard and black. Grasping her nose with both hands, she raised her head to yell at the inconsiderate idiot who didn't watch where he was going. "You stupid-"

"Izumo-san." Came the polite, composed greeting.

"O-Okumura…" She stuttered embarrassed as she raised her glance from the trademark black exorcist coat to the sharp, erudite black eyes. "Sensei."

Raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the door, Yukio gave the Byakko tamer an intrigued look. "Something the matter with the door, Izumo-san?"

Clearing her throat, Izumo stood tall, as if her now confident stature would change how ridiculous she probably looked just a few seconds earlier. "Nothing. I was simply debating on whether I should go in or head to the rest room first."

Yukio nodded, pretending to acknowledge her excuse as the truth. "I see. However, it looks like I have decided for you. Class is starting."

Izumo simply nodded as she turned around to face the door. Before she could open it, she heard the exorcist prodigy call her name once again.

"Izumo-san."

She turned her head. "Sensei?"

"Perhaps next time instead of debating with yourself for a whole ten minutes on whether to enter class or go to the restroom, you should decide on the rest room." Yukio finished with an innocent smile on his face.

Izumo felt her eye twitch in annoyance as she turned around to open the door. "I'll keep that in mind sensei."

* * *

Izumo flinched. There it was again. That feeling. Like someone was looking at her. Observing her. She clicked her tongue silently, fighting the urge to look back and shout profanities at the idiot who dared to stare are her so blatantly. The idiot didn't even have the decency to conceal his intentions.

Izumo glanced to the side with her eyes. Bon was on the opposite row. Konekomaru was beside him. Shima was seated behind them beside Shiemi. And that was all her eyes could see, given the limited motion of her head. Her heart began to pound. There were only two more people left. It was either bunny guy or…

Izumo narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She needed to distract herself. There was no point in trying to figure out who the hell had the audacity to stare at her so intensely. She clicked her tongue once again before focusing all her attention to copying the rest of Okumura-sensei's lecture. With the obvious way he was rushing the lecture, Izumo hypothesized that he was probably assigned an important task after class. Either way she was grateful. With the fast pace of the class, she hardly had any time to think of insignificant things.

"And this is where today's lecture would end." Yukio concluded. "As for your following classes, they are suspended for now. Normal academic activities will continue tomorrow."

"Sensei." Konekomaru raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"They say today is the monthly gathering of all ranked exorcists in Japan. Is it true?"

Yukio nodded. "Yes. All those ranked from middle first class exorcist up to paladin are called in."

"What's it for, sensei?" Bon asked out of curiosity.

"It's for the review of demonic activity in the country throughout the past month." Yukio began as he pushed up his glasses. "The results will influence the manner of distribution of exorcists throughout Japan."

All eyes were on the next speaker. "So even you can be stationed at some far away province?"

"I'm afraid I don't fall under those who can easily be re-stationed." Yukio answered with a fake polite tone in response to the initial cheery voice of his demon brother. "I have a duty as a professor here, as you can see."

"Tsk. Too bad." Rin whispered none too silently.

Yukio felt his eye twitch.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Rin's gaze accidentally fell onto the violet-haired tamer only to see her looking right back at him. Violet and blue eyes mirrored each other in surprise. Izumo immediately snapper her head back up front. With her heart beating frantically, she felt her temperature rise up to a hundred degrees.

"Well. That will be all for today. Dismissed." And without a moment to lose, Yukio was out of the room carrying his books to prepare for the congregation.

"You wanna hang out today Shiemi-chan? We have half a day free! You too, Izumo-chaaaan!"

Izumo snapped out of her initial disorientation and turned a bit to glance in annoyance at the pink-haired boy overflowing with hormones, albeit not the likable ones. "No thanks."

"I have to pass too." Shiemi replied as she hooked her back onto her shoulder, a polite smile never leaving her face. "I promised mother I'd still try to help around the shop even though I'm studying as an exorcist. Now would be a great time for me to do so!"

"That's too bad…" Shima whispered dejectedly before shifting his attention to the Byakko tamer. "Oh come on, Izumo-chan! It'll be fun! All of us out for a day of relaxation! No demons no fighting no studying!" Shima's carefree tone continued. Izumo could only sigh as she placed her books inside her bag. She didn't even think it necessary to give the hormonal boy a reply.

"Why does he even bother?" Bon exasperatedly stated as he glanced at his friend's pathetic attempts to convince the violet-haired ice queen.

"I think he's a masochist." Konekomaru whispered in reply.

"How about you Rin?" Bon asked as he glanced at Rin. He raised an inquiring brow when he saw Satan's son intently watching the scene between Shima and Izumo. "Oi, Okumura!"

"Y-Yeah? Sorry I didn't hear." Rin stood up and grabbed his bag. Bon could only sigh at the lack of academic enthusiasm the boy had. Not a single thing was on his desk to pack away. What was the point of even bringing a bag in the first place?

"Do you want to hang out somewhere?" Konekomaru asked this time.

"I don't mind." Rin replied as he shrugged. "It's not like there's anything to do anyway."

"Oh come on Izumo-chan!" Shima's whine received all attention again. They watched as the pink-haired boy followed the Byakko tamer all the way up to the door. "It'll be fun! I swear! What do you want to do? We could do whatever!"

SLAM!

Shima glanced at the door miserably. "Why does she always turn me down?" He paused to look at the three remaining boys in the room. "Is it the pink hair?! It's the pink hair, isn't it?! Tell me! Is it really the hair?!"

"Oi! Calm down Shima!" Bon's annoyed voice echoed throughout the room. "I doubt it has something to do with your hair."

"Then what is it?" Shima pouted as he sniffed dramatically.

"Perhaps Izumo-san isn't the type that likes to be pursued?" Konekomaru wondered for a moment. "Or maybe… She already has someone she likes."

Rin felt his body temperature rise as his heartbeat rammed through his chest. He looked around the room in panic. Wait. Why the hell was he panicking?

"No way! There's no way Izumo-chan would have someone she likes!" Shima insisted in the same whiny tone.

"How the hell would you know?" Came Bon's exasperated tone as he rolled his eyes.

"There's just no way! No way…" Shima's voice faded slowly until 'no way' became a silent chant.

"What do you think Okumura-kun?" Konekomaru asked innocently.

Rin felt his heart skip a beat. "W-Why the heck would you ask me? I-It's not like we're close or something! Or like I know anything or something. I-" Rin paused as he glanced at the odd looks the three boys were giving him.

"Well, whatever! I… I've got to go."

"Huh?! You're not coming too Okumura?" Shima called out as he watched Rin walk to the door. "But you said not too long ago you'd come!"

"Well I changed my mind!"

SLAM!

"What was that all about?" Bon asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone seems to be acting weird today." Came Konekomaru's reply as he exhaled tiredly. "Well Shima's the normal Shima."

Both glanced at their childhood friend sitting dejectedly on a chair while chanting 'no way'. Bon could only sigh.

"At least the two of us are still sane."

* * *

Rin kicked open the door to the roof as he let out a frustrated growl. Chucking his bag to one side, he ruffled his hair as he stalked towards the edge of the roof, slamming his hands onto the tall woven steel fence. "What the hell, Rin!"

What was wrong with him? Why did he panic when they asked him about Izumo? Sensing his heart beat speed up, he fisted his hand and slammed it a couple of times onto where he assumed his heart would be. Was he afraid that anyone would find out? But it's not like it was his secret or anything! If anyone should panic it should be Izumo, not him! So why the hell was he so nervous?

Sliding down the fence, Rin let out a tired sigh. "Why did I have to find out?" He whined. If only he just minded his own business and left when Izumo asked him to, then he would have continued living in bliss, forever ignorant of the truth. He scratched is head again. He wondered. Would Izumo ever tell him up front? He felt his cheeks burn. If she did, what would he say?

Rin allowed himself to fall backwards, thankful for the clouds and their shade. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed. "Looks like it's going to rain." He sighed. His thoughts inevitably drifting back to the violet-haired ice queen.

He slapped a hand on his forehead. That was definitely something he never saw coming. He knew he wasn't that good at reading people and understanding how they felt but this, he was certainly blindsided. There wasn't even a single clue!

Why would Izumo even like him in the first place? He felt his cheeks burn up yet again. It's not like he was particularly nice to her. He seldom even talked to her. And if he did, she'd just yell at him for… well, talking to her! She'd get mad at him for the smallest things like saying 'hello' or walking alongside her or even asking her to join them for lunch, a gesture the pink-haired monk always beat him to. She was just always mad at him! He gave up a long time ago in figuring out why Izumo acted the way she did towards him.

Rin bolted up. "So why the heck would she like me if she hates me so much?"

Lying back onto the ground, Rin ruffled his hair once again. This was so confusing! If you like someone don't you generally act… well, nice to them? Wouldn't you offer to help them? Wouldn't you always want to be with them? Talk to them? Spend time with them?

Before he knew it, his thoughts drifted to the other female esquire in her class. This time he wasn't surprised at the burning feeling on his cheeks.

"Shiemi." He found himself whispering. He didn't know when or how he started to like her but he did. It was surprising at first when he found himself wanting to be with the shy blonde more frequently, always scanning the room if she just happened to be there. He found himself fixating on her entirely even amidst a crowded room. She was just… Alluring. And the most attractive part of her charm was her lack of awareness of the effect she had on people, specifically on the male population.

Rin sighed. But of course Shiemi wasn't completely ignorant of the opposite sex. He'd seen how she looked at Yukio. Her eyes always seemed to shine whenever she talked to him. She always had that genuine smile reserved just for him. She offered him things without him even asking. She would notice things about him that sometimes even he himself didn't even notice. Rin let out another sigh. "She loves him."

Grunting, Rin sat up. It was that obvious that even a socially awkward idiot like him could pick up on it. Now if only his stupid workaholic brother would allow himself to see it.

Rin stood up and leaned his forehead onto the steel fence, ignoring the sure mark the woven strips would embed on his skin. He placed both hands into his pockets and let out another sigh. What was wrong with the world? Why did the people you like, like someone else? Why couldn't two people just… fall in love? And everything could end there, happily ever after? Instead of having this weird, diagram of who loves who.

His thoughts drifted back to Izumo once again. What would he do if she did decide to confess to him? Would he accept her feelings? Turn her down? Continue being friends? He ruffled his hair again. Just what exactly did he feel towards her?

He didn't like her the same way he liked Shiemi, that was for sure. But he didn't hate her either. He found her scalding temper as her way of protecting herself. But from what exactly, he didn't know. He thought about it for a while. What was her past like? Was she alone like he was in school? Or did she have many friends? Was she bullied? Nah. It would be more likely that it was the other way around. But then again, what did he know? He was bullied too when he was a kid but people always assumed he was the bully.

His eyes widened in realization. He really didn't know anything about Izumo at all. After all, it's not like Izumo was the talkative time in terms of her life. He doubted anyone in cram school knew what her past was like, except maybe for her friend Pakku. But then she already quit cram school.

He ruffled his hair for the umpteenth time with both hands. His head was hurting from too much thinking! He didn't know how he felt about Izumo exactly and he didn't want to analyze it any further. Besides, he believed Izumo would rather slit her own throat than admit that she… well, whatever that thing was that she felt about him. So thinking about his reply would be pointless.

Tilting his head to the side, Rin narrowed his eyes as he recalled Izumo's screaming form at the forest clearing yesterday. Maybe he just heard incorrectly? Perhaps what Izumo really said was that, she didn't love him and that he was an idiot?

Rin pulled out his right hand from his pocket and slammed it onto the fence. "No idiot. Who'd be stupid enough to say it that way?" He was looking for excuses. He knew he heard it right. He knew Izumo… He sighed feeling his cheeks burn yet again. He knew but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"Why say you love me then call me an idiot?! Idiot Kamiki!"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his ringing phone. Flipping the device open, he noted it was a message from Yukio. "Get home early. A storm's coming up."

Looking up at the sky, Rin took note of the dark grey clouds drifting silently but lethally overhead. Sighing, he flipped his phone shut and moved to grab his bag. He needed to get back to the dorm quick. Feeling small drops of water onto his skin, Rin cursed silently as he ran towards the door. Of all the days, it had to rain now when he forgot to bring his umbrella!

* * *

Izumo sat in silence as she felt the first few drops of rain splash onto her skin. She was holding her breath for as long as she could remember, exhaling when the sound of a slamming door reached her ears. She'd been sitting like a rock glued onto the wall on the other side of the roof top hugging her knees to her chest tightly when she realized just who it was who came up the roof with her.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Her eyes were wide, not even sparing a split second to blink. Letting out quick, shallow, panicked breaths, Izumo couldn't bring herself to stand even as the droplets of rain felt colder, more punishing.

He knew?


End file.
